yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Supreme King
Haou the Supreme King (覇王, Haou) is the evil figure that possesses Jaden Yuki while he is an alternate dimension. Haou's name is meant to be a pun because "Haou" can be interpreted as "Supreme King". Cold and ruthless, he serves as the primary antagonist of season three after the Dark World Army is defeated, starting from episode 137 until his defeat in episode 143. Haou's goal is to rule the alternate dimension with an iron fist. Character design Haou is a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. To signify his position as the Supreme King, he also wears a black helmet that functions as a crown. When he possesses Jaden, he dons his aforementioned outfit and Jaden's eyes become golden, giving him somewhat of a demonic look. Jaden's face also elicits anger and hatred through a constant scowl. Haou also wields a retractable Duel Disk on his left hand. The deck holder is black with the center resembles a demonic orange eye with golden outlining. The other segments are black and mauve and petal-like in shape. When activated, they spin wildly like a buzz saw before becoming fully functional. Character biography After Jaden's duel with Brron, Mad King of Dark World while Jaden tried to rescue Jesse Anderson who was still trapped in the alternate dimension, Haou sensed Jaden's negative emotions and tempts him to evil with the Super Fusion card that Brron previously tried to complete. Haou is successful as Jaden begins to accept the ideology that one must be evil in order to thwart evil when he possesses Jaden. While in control, his first action is gathering his army to defeat (which results in death in the Japanese version) numerous duelists in order to complete the Super Fusion card. He later begins to oppress many local villages, coercing their allegiance through strong-arm tactics and sets his eyes on a village that serves as his primary resistance. Ultimately, Haou fails in his quest due to the efforts of Jim Crocodile Cook, Axel Brodie, Aster Phoenix, Zane Truesdale and indirectly, Syrus Truesdale. Although Jim's duel with Haou leads to Jim losing his life, Axel was able to recover his Eye of Orichalcum. Later with the help of Aster and Zane, Axel invades Haou's castle. He ties with Haou in a duel and then uses the Eye of Orichalcum to free Jaden, at the cost of his own life. Zane then throws Haou's helmet to the army in order to show them that their ruler has truly fallen and the army disperses soon after. Haou later reappears in many of Jaden's dreams and flashbacks as a constant reminder of the atrocities he committed. Haou seems to have the power to shapeshift as he was able to don Jaden's form when tempting Jaden to become evil. He also has the ability to emit black-colored energy that is powerful enough to generate wind. At his disposal, he also has an army of ruthless minions capable of decimating entire villages. The most prominent underlings are called the Duelists of Death, which consists of Guardian Baou, Chaos Sorcerer, Skilled White Magician, Skilled Dark Magician, and Skull Knight. Voice/Mannerisms Although Jaden and Haou are both played by KENN in the Japanese version, Haou's voice is much deeper and foreboding in Jaden's subconscious while it is still Jaden's voice, but harsher and forceful on the outside though it is in a monotone. Haou is also quite taciturn and succinct, only talking when it is required or to spite his enemies. Haou is mostly calm and collected, but always carries an air of intimidation as noted by Axel Brodie. Haou is also quite condescending, often mocking his opposition as he sees their efforts as futile because they are so weak in his eyes, although he doesn't deviate from his reserved attitude while doing so. As the Supreme King, his cruelty has no bounds as he is willing to sacrifice as many people as he has to in order to accomplish his goals along with his lack of remorse after defeating someone himself. However, he doesn't actively hunt for opponents because he can as he let Axel leave his castle without chase after defeating Jim Crocodile Cook and he only dueled Jim because he was accepting Jim's challenge. Deck While in possession of Jaden's body, he plays an Evil Hero Deck, vile incarnations of Jaden's Elemental Heroes. Like Jaden, Haou's tactics revolve around Fusion Summoning except he uses his own signature card, Dark Fusion, a corrupt version of Jaden's traditional Polymerization. Dark Fusion grants immunity to the Fusion Monster created by it from the opposition's Spell and Trap cards during the turn it was summoned. Haou also has access to the Super Fusion card, which can use Fusion Materials from both sides of the field and can't be negated by Spell and Trap cards or the effects of Monster cards. Unlike Jaden, whose unconventional plays depend on chance, Haou is straightforward and seems to reflect the supposed omnipotence of a monarch as his cards implement a variety of effects that range from card destruction to immunity from opposing card effects. Haou the Supreme King